diyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melted Crayon Art
Overview Melted crayon art is an easy and fun thing to do for those artistic adventurers out there. It's so simple, yet the end result can be stunning. No wonder the trend is all the rage! You can create your own masterpiece by using some crayons, a canvas, and a blow-dryer or hot glue gun. Things needed *Canvas *Crayons *Hot glue gun *Hair/blow dryer *Old clothing and newspapers/tarp Steps Method 1: Using A Blow Dryer 1. Get your supplies. You will need a canvas (your choice of size), crayons (your choice depending on the size of the canvas), a hot glue gun, and a hair/blow dryer. You'll probably want to lay newspaper or an old t-shirt or blanket under the canvas in case the wax splatters, too. *Whatever area you think will get messy, cover up a bit more on each side. Don't forget to cover up yourself too! Hot colored wax on your skin and nice clothes shouldn't be part of this project. 2. Sort the crayons out. Sort depending on what you want. A rainbow is a popular design, so if you choose it, place the crayons in the order of the rainbow. Some people order their crayons lightest to darkest, others use different shades of the same color. The arrangement is totally up to you. *Just make sure you have enough to cover the entire top of the canvas. Repeating colors is just as beautiful. 3. Hot glue each crayon in order on the top of your canvas. Some people keep the wrappers on and some take them off, but either way works. *You can opt to unwrap the crayons and cut them in half. This makes it look more natural and keeps the top three inches of your canvas from being obviously lined with crayons. 4. Slant the canvas so that the wax will drip. A common idea is to lean it against a wall. If you do lean it against a wall, tape newspaper onto the wall to avoid any accidents. 5. Use your blow dryer and blow the crayons. It's best to point the blow dryer downwards so that the wax will drip. Take note that this will get messy! However, it doesn't really matter how messy it gets, as long as your newspapers are laid out correctly. *You can use birthday candles for quicker melting. It's a bit more dangerous and the candle wax drips everywhere, too. If you'd rather be messy than pressed for time, a candle might be a better bet for you. *A heat gun is also a quicker alternative and can be picked up at most craft supply stores. 6. Let your work dry. 7. Add final details. Clean up your work. Remove the crayons and collect all the dried bits of wax that have seeped onto less than desirable areas. Color in whatever you want to if desired. 8. Display your artwork! Hang it up on the wall, post it on Facebook or Tumblr, call over a family member. Show your creativity to the world; they'll love it! The kids will too! Method 2: Using a Hot Glue Gun 1. Grab your canvas. Prop it up against a wall or a chair lined with a towel. Some area that you're not concerned about getting messy. Choose a size of canvas that you think you can cover with the amount of crayons you have. 2. lace a crayon into the glue gun. Unwrap the crayons of your choice, shave them down to size (in order to fit), and place one into the glue gun. *f you want to use multiple colors, once you've placed the first crayon into the glue gun, start pushing in the second, then third and so out - this will force crayon in front of it out. 3. Color your canvas. With this method, you have the ultimate power of color control; it'll go wherever you want. You could keep to the standard drip look or create shapes and designs. Put the gun tip close to the canvas and create away! *nce you have nothing to push in, add another crayon. You'll see the color coming out of the tip slowly lighten or darken as the next crayon gets ready to take the spotlight. 4. Let dry. That was a lot quicker than blow drying, huh? If you think your glue gun is salvageable, insert a regular glue stick and work through until what comes out is clear and glue-y and no longer colored and waxy. *If you aren't happy with a section of your painting, with this method it's very easy to go back and redo (or add to) an area. Tips & suggestions *Bring over a towel or a rag, just in case the newspapers aren't enough. *Some people write words on the canvas and let the colors drip through. Common words: imagination, innovate, create, smile. *Use a brush or sponge to create a softer look. You can add tape, too, to create patterns or designs. *Get a friend to help you with a hair dryer. This makes the process go much faster. *Set the blow dryer on high to speed the melting. *Do it outside to avoid mess in your house and the melted crayon odor. On a hot, sunny day, you may not need the hair dryer. Let the sun do it. •Wear an old t-shirt so your clothes don't get messy. •Make sure you have thick enough canvas so the crayons don't melt through. •You can leave the crayon stuck on the canvas so it looks like the color is dripping from the crayon. •Use a cardboard box to retain the heat when melting crayons with the hair dryer. Put two of the flaps down, so the hot air will stay in and melt the crayons faster. •Lay your crayons out in different shapes for cool designs—hearts, circles, etc. •Use candle or heat gun works instead of the blow dryer. •Make sure not to get it on furniture or carpet as it will be extremely difficult to remove. •Be careful not to touch your art right after, as you will most likely burn yourself. •Be careful with the glue gun! It is very hot and can burn you. Everything else External resources Category:Arts & Crafts